292,200 Days
by enjolraller
Summary: King Arthur is reborn, but doesn't remember a thing. Merlin only has two weeks to make him remember or he'll have lost his chance once again.
1. Reu-knight-ed

**_Author's note: This is, once again, for Savanah, who planted this idea into my head. I have no idea of the canon times, buy eight hundred years seemed about right. Reviews would be absolutely ten thousand percent amazing, good or bad, and I would like you to hold all questions until the plot develops more. Please though, do tell me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll jump into DocX and fix them. _**

It'd been exactly 292,200 days and fourteen hours since Arthur Pendragon died. 292,200 days of Merlin's heart growing colder each and every second. 7,012,814 hours of grueling unaging immortality. 7,012,814 hours without _**love. **_"Eight hundred years..." muttered Merlin, glancing around his new apartment in sadness. "Who's counting though?" he asked himself, smirking slightly, laying back on his mattress, which was placed on the floor, because he had just recently moved in.

Merlin Ambrosius hadn't aged a day in eight hundred years. Arthur was dead. His other half was dead. He literally could not age -or die- without Arthur. He literally couldn't live a fulfilling life with Arthur, which was heartbreaking in it's own special way. Merlin stood, and pulled a red shirt over his head, running a hand through his hair. He'd lost count of how many times he's moved. An unaging boy wouldn't make much sense to people, so after he'd moved from the last remaining sliver of Camelot, he never really settled down. He _**couldn't **_settle down.

He was going to stay in today, to light a candle for Arthur- the 1600th candle he'd lit in the King's honor. One on the Anniversary, and one on his birthday.- and stare out the window at the New York skyline he'd be staring at for the next four years, six if he pushed it. He walked into his restroom, looking in the mirror. Still the same Merlin, just... Sunken in a way. He was visibly tired, and the look in his eyes was much much different from the bright wide-eyed Merlin from years past. He sighed as he heard his phone vibrate in the next room.

It was a text with one of his friends from his last home- London. He'd meant to shut his cell phone off- to 'accidentally' cut ties with everyone. In fact, he was positive he'd cut the contact with Sprint. He shrugged, figuring it would take a couple of days to kick in and read the text. _**"Hey! Hows grad life? I'm in NYC for Semester Break You should come see me, at the Marriott in Time's Square Warning u tho., Parents adopted a 'troubled teen' from C.A.S" **_Merlin smiled. A last week with Jack. That would be fun. Of course he wasn't gonna go. it was the Anniversary. 799 years of solitude, why change a tradition?

Although, something told him he should go. A little voice inside his head that said 'Go!' and he didn't know why. After ten minutes, he couldn't handle it anymore. He picked up his coat and left the apartment. Guilt set in immediately. What an utter disrespect to Arthur, but he chuckled. Arthur would probably say something sassy and be done with it, and then give him some long chore list. He shook his head and smiled, stepping out into the New York snow. He still wasn't used to all the american accents flooding around him, but he would be soon. As he walked the four blocks to the hotel, he found a strange sense of joy in all the blinking lights, the beautiful technology. The industrial revolution seemed as if it was yesterday. He sighed, and crossed the street at the light, going into the Marquis.

Jack was waiting for him by the elevator. "I knew you'd come!" Merlin's face lit up.

"Jack! Hey!" He hugged him, and the two stepped into the elevator, going up to the top floor, making idle chat until they reached his room. "

The parentals are out with my quote unquote brother" he rolled his eyes. "He's mental! He's constantly acting like he needs to remember something, and he keeps a copy of that T.H. White book Mrs.G forced us to read on his person at all times Not to mention he gets these headaches that make him near-delusional.." Jack scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration.

Merlin fondly remembered reading The Once and Future King in English the last time he'd forced himself through High School. Although wholly inaccurate and kind-of traumatic for him to read, he enjoyed it. "I'm sure he's fine. Give him a chance, Jack." said Merlin, leaning into the wall, examining his environments.

Merlin then heard the door open, and he was immediately pulled into an embrace by Jack's mum, Paige.

"Aww! Merlin! How nice it is to see you! How are you?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Just fine, . And you?"

"John is out right now." she said, referring to her husband. "Arthur is getting things from the car. He'll be up soon, I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Merlin almost choked when he heard the name, but he knew many Arthurs over the years. It was just a coincidence. He nodded at her, and then Jack dragged him over to play one of those war games he never liked. He got into it, screaming at the T.V when he died, and politely declining mounds of food when offered.

He heard the door open and paused Call of Duty. He turned around, and iy felt like time stopped all at once. Arthur Pendragon was standing in Jack Canton's living room.


	2. Arthur's POV

**_Yeah. hi. It's me again. Kind of. You see, this fic was dedicated to Savanah, because she had the idea in her mind, and when I got writers block she decided it'd be cool to write this chapter? I liked this idea at first but now I don't know how I feel about this. I feel like it gives the fic an inconsistent feeling of continuity of writing style. I basically wrote this chapter, she revised it I guess. She focuses on 'thought process' and not actions which is cool I guess? She did well and that's all that matters for now. Your authorship will return to good old Paige next chapter. She may actually write all of the Arthur chapters so I'll keep y'all posted._**

**_ MIXED FEELINGS JESUS HORATIO CHRIST._**

**_anyway enjoy!_**

Arthur James Canton was what some would call a "phantom amnesiac." He could remember every significant event from his childhood. He remembered every foster home he went into, only to be shortly sent out of again, usually due to high medical bills. He could recall in vivid detail the horrible, borderline abusive orphanage in which he spent probably half of his life. In fact, Arthur seemed to have a better memory than most boys his age.

So why was he always struggling with something just on the very edge of his memory? Sure, this sort of thing happened to everyone from time to time, but with Arthur, it was somehow different. It wasn't some little thing, like that he had gone into the kitchen only to forget that he was going to check if there was any milk, or put the kettle on. No, it was something bigger, something, important, he just knew it. And not something like forgetting to tell someone some vital thing. He would have the sensation of trying to recall, whatever it was, at times that really made no sense, and when he didn't actually have anything he had forgotten. It always seemed to be the same thing fighting to make itself known as well, or at least something of the same category.

He had gone through numerous medical tests. CAT scans, PET scans, MRIs, whatever tests doctors deemed necessary, but the result was always the same. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. Unfortunately, this tended to make people believe that he must be making it all up. Surely he was just doing it for effect. It didn't exactly help his case that he could never seem to find the words to describe what it was he was going through.

It had actually been a few weeks since Arthur had experienced this, or at least on as large a scale as usual. He gave it no thought as he carried his two suitcases toward the elevator. Instead, he was thinking of how odd it seemed to him that the Cantons had adopted him just months before he would be world-bound. Usually, reaching your teen years in any orphanage meant you'd be there be there until you came of age, or until you managed to run away, as he'd contemplated doing probably a hundred times. Nevertheless, he was grateful, and thinking about the days he'd spent in that orphanage reminded him just how grateful he was, even if he didn't always show it as much as he should.

The elevator reached his floor, and as he approached the door to the suite, another odd feeling swept over him. It wasn't the usual sensation of grappling with some invisible memory. This was something new. He felt as if something was just around the corner. Something that he'd long anticipated, and yet, it frightened him a bit, and he didn't understand why. His heart rate sped up as he came to the door, and he hesitated before putting his hand on the door knob. _It's probably nothing_ he thought as he opened the door.

Immediately his eyes fell on an unfamiliar boy about his age. "That must be Merlin." He thought. Wait, how did he know that? Jack must have mentioned him offhand at some point or something. He gave it no more thought for the moment, because at that moment, one of his headaches flared up. This was one of the worst ones he had had in a while. There was no build-up or anything. Just out of nowhere, he felt as if a brick had been dropped on top of his head. Arthur staggered a bit and grimaced in pain. Luckily, the pain was subsiding fairly quickly, so he could relax again. He put his bags down by the door, and went to Paige, his new adoptive mom. "Do we have any paracetamol?" he asked, noticing through the corner of his eye that Merlin was staring at him. "Of course dear, one moment." She rifled through a bag she had set on the kitchen counter, and gave him two pills and a bottle of water.

"That's Arthur." He heard Jack say to Merlin, but the boy didn't respond. Arthur took the pills and joined his new brother and Merlin in front of the TV. Merlin was still staring at him, and looked slightly awestruck. What was with this guy? "Anyone in there?" he waved his hand about a foot from Merlin's face. "Oh, sorry! You must be Arthur." He said, an odd sparkle in his eyes. "Sharp as a marble, this one." Arthur said with a smirk as he sat down on the sofa. Jack went back to the game, and Arthur picked up a controller and joined in. _What a queer guy_. He thought. He may not have had a conventional childhood, but he was pretty sure that people weren't supposed to grin as if they had just won the lottery when someone insulted their intelligence. He tried to continue playing the game, but he found he just couldn't focus. The all too familiar feeling of grasping at a distant memory returned once again, perhaps stronger than ever. Whatever it was seemed like it must be so close. He needed to be alone, to clear his mind. "I'm going to lie down." He got up and walked to where he had put his bags down, and retrieved his favorite book. Then he walked to the back room, and closed the door.


End file.
